


your heart is far too young to realize (the unimaginable light you hold inside)

by iamirondad



Series: Tony Stark's Guide to Keeping Peter Parker Alive [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26128603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: Morgan is alone, with an injured and unconscious Peter, so she calls Helen Cho..............................Tony Stark's Guide to Keeping Peter Parker Alive:#16 Make sure Morgan understands emergency procedures.
Relationships: Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark's Guide to Keeping Peter Parker Alive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895791
Comments: 20
Kudos: 505





	your heart is far too young to realize (the unimaginable light you hold inside)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first installment of my 'Tony Stark's Guide To Keeping Peter Parker Alive' series. The idea is, Tony has written a guide book, with a list of rules to follow to make sure Peter is safe.
> 
> I've already got a few guidelines, but I was hoping you lovely people, could suggest some more.
> 
> Here are the guidelines, I’ve already written: [List](https://i-am-irondad.tumblr.com/tonysguide) \- Feel free to suggest on for me to write next!
> 
> And here is the form, to suggest an idea: [Form](https://forms.gle/msKRRqCkDtJSRk2w8)

**_#16 Make sure Morgan understands emergency procedures._ **

Morgan loved her treehouse, but she hated the _rules_.

She could only go up and play inside, with somebody else, because it was a five-minute walk from the house, and also she needed help with the ladder.

When she was younger, she’d have to wait patiently until her mum or dad were ready to go out and play with her.

Then everything changed when she met her brother.

Peter was the best.

Whenever he was around, he loved to go up into the treehouse with her, and they’d stay in there for hours. He’d tell her funny stories about their dad, and she’d ask him hundreds of questions about Spider-Man.

She skipped around the treehouse, looking for a game to play. She’d won five games of Tic-Tac-Toe, which was cool, but she felt bad that Peter kept _losing_.

He was usually very good at it.

Morgan grabbed the _'Guess Who’_ box and turned around.

Peter was sitting on one of the bean bags, with his legs hugged close to his stomach. His eyes were shut, and he was rubbing the side of his head.

Morgan placed the game on the small table between them, “You okay, Petey?”

He moved his arm, resting it by his side, “Yeah.”

She looked at him, “Have you got a headache?”

He shrugged, “A little one, yeah.”

“You need some water.”

Peter laughed quietly, “Yeah?”

Morgan stood up, “Let’s go and get some.”

“It’s okay, munchkin.” He stretched his arms over his head, “I’ll be okay.”

Morgan crossed her arms and shook her head.

‘ _Standing her ground_ ,’ that’s what her dad would say. He told her that Peter was so busy, taking care of the city, that he forgot to take care of himself, most of the time. She noticed her dad asking Peter if he’d eaten or drank, every single day. The answer was usually ‘ _no_ ,’ and then her dad would make sure that Peter did those things.

“Nope.” Morgan stomped her foot, “Daddy said when we feel sick, we must tell him right away.”

“I’m fine—"

She marched over and poked his arm, “Let’s go.”

Peter’s eyes went wide, “Okay.” He jumped onto his feet and rubbed a hand over his face, “We’ll go.”

He opened the hatch and traveled down onto the first step of the ladder.

His hands were shaking, and he was trying to hold onto the floor of the treehouse.

Morgan’s tummy felt weird like something was wrong, but she didn’t know what it was, “Petey?”

Peter didn’t say anything, he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against the tree; all the red in his cheeks had disappeared.

 _He must be super tired_ , she thought.

Peter tried to climb back in, which was strange, “Uh—” He groaned, keeping his eyes shut.

Morgan reached out for his hand, to help him inside. He could have gotten up too fast, and got a head rush, she’d done that a few times, when she was excited.

Peter moved his leg down, onto the next step, but he stopped again.

Morgan held her hand back and frowned, very confused.

Peter let out a very loud gasp and his hands slipped off, he topped down to the ground, landing with a heavy thump.

Morgan knelt beside the hatch, “Petey!”

Peter was lying on his back, surrounded by fall leaves.

His eyes were closed, and he wasn’t moving.

“Petey?”

_Nothing._

Morgan squeezed her hands, to stop them from shaking.

She carefully made her way down. Usually, she’d have help getting down the final few steps, but she managed to jump down, all by herself.

“Petey—” She got down on her knees, even though it was muddy, and they were gonna get dirty. She reached out, holding Peter’s hand, “Petey?”

Peter didn’t move, he looked like he was sleeping.

Morgan had seen her brother get hurt before, but her dad was always there, but this time, she was all on her own, “Hmm.” Tears filled her eyes, “Petey!” She pulled on his arm, “Wake up!”

She sniffled her nose and wiped her sweater sleeve over her face.

Her parents had taught her about what to do if somebody got hurt when she wasn’t around. At home, Friday would help her, but outside, she had to do it with no help.

She didn’t have a phone though, she was too young.

She reached into Peter’s hoodie pocket and pulled out his cell.

She pressed it, but nothing happened, “Hmm.”

It only opened, when Peter used it because it recognized his face

“Karen?” She called out, “Petey needs help.”

A list of names and numbers appeared on the screen, but the one that caught Morgan’s attention was ‘ _Helen Cho_.’ She was Peter’s Doctor, and she would know exactly what to do.

So, Morgan pressed her number.

It rang, two times.

 _“Peter?”_ Cho answered, with a little laugh, “You are becoming a frequent caller, is it another patrol mishap or did—"

Morgan spoke up, trying to be a brave as she could be, “Cho—”

Cho’s voice changed quickly, she was serious but calm, _“Morgan, is that you?”_

Morgan answered, with a nod, “Yep.”

 _“What’s going on, sweetheart?”_ Cho asked, _“Are you with Peter?”_

Morgan’s eyes were fuzzy, she wiped them with her other hand, “He fell out of the treehouse.”

_“He fell out of the treehouse?”_

“We were going to get water ‘cause he had a headache—” She explained, “And he fell out.”

“ _Are you with him now?”_

“Yep.” Morgan placed her hand on top of Peter’s, “He’s sleeping.”

 _“He’s sleeping?”_ Cho repeated, _“Okay, can you be a big girl for me?”_

Morgan chewed on her lip, “Yeah.”

 _“Can you check if Peter’s breathing_?”

Morgan watched Peter’s chest rise up and down, like it normally did, “He is.”

 _“He is? That’s good.”_ Cho kept muttering like she was talking to somebody else at the same time, _“Where’s your mummy and daddy, honey?”_

“Mummy’s at work.” Morgan told her, “And Daddy’s at home.”

_“I’m gonna get somebody to call your daddy, so he can come and find you, okay?”_

“Okay.” Morgan brushed her hand through Peter’s hair, her dad did it, whenever Peter was poorly, and it usually made him feel better.

She noticed something on her fingers, she pulled back.

It was _blood._

She let out a cry, trying to wipe it off, on her skirt.

_“Morgan?”_

She sobbed, “There’s blood in his hair.”

 _“That’s because he’s hit his head, sweetheart.”_ Cho said, “ _Don’t worry.”_

Peter smacked his lips together and turned his head to the side, he let out a small groan.

Morgan leaned closer, “Petey?”

_“Everything okay, sweetie?”_

“Petey made a noise.”

_“What kind of noise did he make?”_

“Umm…” She thought, “A sleepy one.”

 _“A sleepy one, okay.”_ Cho breathed _, “Do you know if Peter is hurt anywhere else? Apart from his head?”_

Morgan moved her eyes around, fast, “I don’t think so.”

Peter mumbled, without opening his eyes, “Morgan—”

“He said my name!”

_“He did?”_

“Petey!” She tapped his arm, “Petey, are you okay?”

“Head—” He opened his eyes, but they didn’t look normal, “Ah—Morgan—” He tried to hold her hand but couldn’t, he wasn't strong enough.

His eyes closed again.

“Petey, stop it!” Morgan screamed, “Stop falling asleep! I don’t like it!”

 _“Morgan, Morgan—”_ Cho called, _“Honey, listen to me.”_

Morgan rocked onto her knees, clinging on Peter’s hand, “He keeps going back to sleep.”

 _“I know.”_ Cho said, _“But people are coming to help, and your daddy is on his way.”_

Morgan shook her head, “Why won’t he stay awake?!”

_“Because he’s banged his head, sweetie.”_

“I don’t like it!”

 _“I know.”_ Cho spoke quietly, “ _You’re doing so well, Morgan, you're so brave.”_

Morgan’s chin wobbled, “I’m scared.”

 _“That’s okay. Just stay on the phone, with me.”_ Cho told her _, “I’m not gonna go anywhere until you’re safe with your daddy.”_

“Okay.”

A few seconds later, she heard her dad shout, “Morgan!” He sounded out of breath, and his words were wobbly like hers were.

Morgan spun her head back, looking through the trees, trying to find him.

“Morgan!”

“I can hear Daddy.”

_“That’s good.”_

Her dad yelled again, “Peter!”

“Daddy!” Morgan shouted back, “Daddy!”

Tony charged around the corner, he wasn’t even wearing any shoes, “Morgan!”

Cho spoke again, _“Is your daddy with you now, Morgan?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Okay, I’m gonna go. I’ll see you soon, okay?”_

“Okay.” She put Peter’s phone on the floor, “Dad?”

Her dad knelt beside Peter, opposite Morgan, “I’m here, honey.” He rested two fingers against Peter’s neck and looked Morgan, in the eye, “Well done, you’ve done so well.”

Morgan squished Peter’s hand, “Petey keeps falling asleep.”

“I know.” He gently moved Peter, so that he was laying down on his side, instead of his back.

Morgan moved her hand, but she didn’t want to, “What are you doing?”

“I’m putting him, in the recovery position, on his side.” Tony explained, “So, he doesn’t get hurt.”

“Oh.”

Morgan reached out again, taking Peter’s hand.

Her dad moved, rubbing a thumb against Peter’s cheek, “Peter, kiddo, can you hear me?”

Peter did nothing.

Morgan hiccupped, “He won’t wake up.”

“It’s okay, baby.”

She bent her head, “I don’t want him to be poorly.”

“I know.”

Morgan held Peter’s hand as tight as she could, as she let out a super loud cry, that she couldn’t stop.

Her dad turned, “Honey—”

Peter’s eyes flew open, he jerked forward, “Morgs—"

“Hey, _hey_.” Her dad stroked his fingers through Peter’s hair, “There he is-"

Peter looked up, “T’ny?”

“It's me. Take it slow, kiddo.” Tony spoke softly, “You’ve taken quite the hit.”

“I fell—"

“—I know.”

Peter winced, ducking his head, so the sunlight couldn't reach him, “I was tired—"

“I bet.”

Peter’s eyes turned to Morgan, “Hey—”

“Petey?”

“Sorry—didn’t wanna scare you.” He stuttered, “Just—"

She squeezed his hand, “Don’t go.”

Her dad gasped, and looked to the sky, with a hurt look in his eyes.

Morgan prodded Peter’s hand, “Don’t go to sleep again.”

“I won’t—” Peter promised, “Not until—"

“It’s safe.” Tony finished, darting his eyes between them, “You can go to sleep when it’s safe.”

“Yeah.”

The sound of a Quinjet flew overhead.

“Thank God.” Her dad sat upright, holding out his arm, “Come here, sweetie.”

* * *

Peter was allowed to fall asleep, at the Infirmary, because he was safe. Under the watchful eye of Cho and her team.

Morgan was sitting on her dad’s lap, in a chair, next to Peter’s bed.

She was starting to feel, very tired, but she had a few questions, “Daddy?” She bent her head back to look at him, “Why did Peter fall?”

“He hasn’t been sleeping, sweetie.” He said, combing his fingers through her hair, “When our bodies are super tired, they can’t perform at their best.”

“Why hasn’t he been sleeping?”

“I don’t know.” He said honestly, “Aunt May and I are gonna ask him later.”

“And then he’ll get better?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s good.” She threw her hands up, “Maybe he’s scared of the dark! You should get him a nightlight, like mine.”

Tony snorted a laugh, “Maybe.”

“I know grown-ups aren’t meant to be scared of the dark…” Morgan trailed off, “But I think it’s okay.”

He pressed a kiss against her forehead, “It’s okay to be scared of anything, at any age.”

“I get scared when Petey’s hurt.”

“It is very scary.”

“But he’s gonna get better, so that’s good.”

Her dad let go of a slow breath, “Yeah, it is.”

Peter’s eyes started to slowly blink open.

“Hey.” Tony said, in a whisper, “Kiddo, you with us?”

“Um.” Peter leaned his head back against the pillow, “I think so.”

“How do you feel?”

“Like somebody dropped _another_ building on me.”

Tony sighed, “That joke is getting boring.”

Peter giggled, half-asleep, “Says the man who had a moon dropped on him.”

“Ha.”

Peter turned his head, facing their direction, “Hey, Mo.”

She smiled, “Hey, Petey.”

“You okay?”

“Yep!”

“Your sister’s the hero of the hour, kiddo.” Tony pointed out, “She phoned Cho when you wouldn’t wake up.”

Peter smiled, the widest she’d ever seen, “You did?”

She nodded, “Yeah.”

“That’s very brave.” Peter praised, “Thank you for saving me.”

“You gotta get more sleep, Petey.” Morgan told him, “So, you don’t get hurt.”

Her dad laughed at that.

“I will.” Peter nodded slowly, “Promise.”

Her dad tapped her back, “Do you want to go on the bed, Morguna?”

“Can I?”

Peter answered, “Of course.”

Tony lifted her, onto the bed, “Here you go.”

Morgan got under the covers and rested her head against Peter’s chest.

He wrapped an arm around her.

She closed her eyes because they were both _safe_.

Nothing, not even the dark, could scare them because they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a line from the song 'Light' By Sleeping At Last.


End file.
